1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a new type of valve for inflatable products that is particularly suited for the type of air cushions and mattresses that are used daily in a home.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Air mattresses and cushions are currently very popular because they may be beautifully designed, they use a minimum of materials, and they are inexpensive and easily carried. Usually, an ordinary valve is installed on an air cushion to both inflate and deflate it. The ordinary valve consists of a tube that is sealed by inserting a plug into its air passage. The plug is held in place with a cap. This valve often leaks, however, in part because air pressure inside a cushion is higher than air pressure outside the cushion. Air cushions with this type of valve often need to be reinflated, and they also usually require that a second valve be installed.
The purpose of the embodiments of the present invention is to overcome the limitations of leaking valves and problems of having to frequently reinflate air cushions by providing for a new type of highly airtight, self-acting valve.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the valve opens or closes automatically, which makes it suitable for quick inflation. In another embodiment, the valve also does not require an exterior plug to be inserted and held with a cap. In other embodiments, the valve also meets the demands for an automatic, swift, and airtight valve for inflatable products, examples of which include cushions, mattresses and inflatable toys.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the self-acting valve consists of a housing, a membrane positioned within the housing, and a base. The housing is at the top of the assembly, the membrane is in the middle, and the base is at the bottom. The membrane is held in place by the base and the flange of the housing. There are multiple outlets on the surface of the housing. The valve is positioned on a wall of an air cushion or other inflatable product. In order to inflate an air cushion through the valve, the inlet of the valve is connected to an air pump. When air pressure at the inlet of the valve is high enough, air pressure forces the membrane down, which allows air to flow from the inlets to the outlets. When inflation is completed, air pressure inside the mattress helps the elastic membrane revert to its original shape and seal the inlets and outlets of the valve. This makes the valve airtight, which makes it able to seal air inside an air cushion without any leakage.
These and other embodiments of the present invention are further made apparent, in the remainder of the present document, to those of ordinary skill in the art.